There are valve installations located on board sea vessels, associated for example with fuel storage systems, involving a large number of valves. Because of problems that repeatedly arise with respect to the operation and readiness status of such valves and the inability of monitoring systems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,176,247B1, 6,189,520B1, 6,199,629B1, 6,227,223B1 and 6,592,099B2 to continuously evaluate and provide data on valve operational malfunctions, time consuming valve inspection and testing by personnel becomes necessary. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an advantageous arrangement for such valves so as to facilitate operational monitoring thereof and reduce the personnel problems heretofore associated therewith.